


That Damned Horse

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's horse wins him a wager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damned Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Another story originally written long ago. Thanks to Lumina, for her initial comments. And thanks to Steel, for his advice. As always, you made the story better.

“No way! You expect us to believe something like that?! Ornery cuss he might be, likely as not to up-end anyone else who tried to set on ‘im, sure. But pickin’ a man’s pocket? You’ve got a bet!” Buck grinned, arms crossed over his chest.

Ezra smiled widely, a mischievous sparkle lighting his green eyes at the gunslinger’s confidence. He realised that Buck was playing it up for their audience. They’d just all lived through a long, tiring spell of peace-keeping, with not one, but three cattle drives going through the area at the same time, each close enough to send their men into town to blow off some steam. The last of the drives had finally moved on, leaving behind seven weary men in need of a little distraction.

Of course, there was no reason that he couldn’t see that Buck’s little distraction worked to his own advantage, was there?

“I’d watch out if I were you, Buck,” Nathan warned with a chuckle.

Josiah grinned, adding, “He does have a right devilish gleam in his eyes, Brother Buck.”

Vin pushed his hat back, slipping his thumbs into his belt loops as he drawled, “And _Ezra’s_ smilin’, too. That’s never a good thing.”

Ezra’s smile only widened at the good-natured teasing. “Gentlemen,” he held up a hand, “never let it be said that I backed down from a sure bet.” He turned to face Buck, gold tooth flashing in his smile. “Mr. Wilmington, I accept.”

Buck guffawed, slapping his hands together. “Well, all right! Get ready boys, Ezra’s gonna be buyin’ us all supper in a minute.”

Ezra merely smiled, reaching into his saddlebag to pull out one of the treats he often kept handy. “Put this carrot in your back pocket and we’ll see just what Puck can do.”

Buck grinned. “You’re on.” After a quick handshake, Buck took the carrot and stuffed it into his back pocket, leaving only the tiniest bit showing over the pocket’s lip. “I’ll even be generous and take my coat off.”

Ezra shook his head. “Not necessary, sir.” He turned to the beautiful chestnut gelding, smoothing a hand under the horse’s jaw. “Puck, you know what to do.” He nodded his head in Buck’s direction. “Go.”

Everyone’s eyes turned to watch the gelding step with smooth delicate steps toward the gunslinger. He pushed his forehead flat against Buck’s chest, snuffling and nuzzling at his vest and bandanna. He nudged under Buck’s arms, sniffed at his guns and pressed against his chest until Buck was forced to step back in order to avoid being knocked over.

Buck grinned. “Told ya. Stupid horse can’t even _find_ the carrot, let alone steal it.”

 

Ezra only smiled.

JD piped up. “He’s right, Ez. He gave Puck enough time. Buck’s beat ya. Fair and square.”

Ezra shrugged, still smiling. He clicked his tongue to call Puck back to his side. “Indeed. And it is time for supper, is it not?”

“And yer buyin’.” Buck grinned, reaching for his pocket watch. The smile faded as his fingers searched an empty pocket. He searched the ground at his feet, spinning in place.

Ezra’s burst of laughter caused Buck to turn and glare suspiciously at the gambler.

“Problem, Buck?”

“Yer damned horse stole my _watch_!”

“Really?” Ezra merely looked at Buck with a none-too-convincing expression of wide-eyed innocence before pursing his lips to blow a sharp, three-note whistle. Puck tossed his head with a whicker and dropped the watch into Ezra’s waiting hand. “Why... so he did.” He chuckled softly, winking at the gunslinger’s astonished expression. “I’ll consider it payment of your wager.”

Laughter echoed across the boardwalk as each of the men slapped Buck on the shoulder and turned to head into the saloon for supper.

***

“Sorry, Ez,” JD sighed, sliding his chair back as the gambler began to sort his winnings, “that was my last hand for tonight. I gotta get back to the jail and check on the prisoner.”

“Understood, Mr. Dunne. I’ll deal you out of the next-”

“I got a patient to check on at the clinic, Ezra. You’d best deal me out, too,” Nathan muttered, holding his hands out in surrender as he stood to leave.

“And me, Ezra,” Josiah yawned. “You’ve got all my money already anyway,” he laughed. “I’m going to bed.”

Ezra sighed. “Mr. Larabee?”

Chris grinned, shaking his head. “Sorry, Ezra. I’ve got patrol tonight. Vin should be getting back any time now.” Before Ezra could speak, he added, “And I’m sure he’ll be heading straight to bed.”

“Then, gentlemen, since an early end to this evening’s potential profit seems to be all that is in the cards,” he met Buck’s eyes with a small smile, “I shall bid you all good night as well.” Ezra pocketed his deck, collected his cash winnings, and with a two-fingered salute to his friends, headed up the stairs.

Buck watched the slight sway of Ezra’s hips as he moved, knowing that the subtle enticement was for his benefit. Knowing that the man on the stairs, who spent his whole life developing his keen awareness of others, was not only aware of, but counting on, the fact that only Buck’s eyes were following his lithe form as he climbed each step.

Chris emptied the last swallows of his beer, set the glass on the table with a clunk and turned toward his oldest friend. “You should get some sleep, Buck. You’ve got patrol at first light.”

Buck nodded with a resigned sigh. “But I’m gonna go get my watch back first.”

“Don’t be starting something, Buck,” Chris warned. “He won it fair and square. You shoulda known better’n to bet against that damned horse of his.”

“I know, I know,” Buck chuckled, shaking his head.

Chris glared at his friend. “You want it back, you pay for it.”

“I will. I’m sure.” Buck smiled wryly. “Take care out there, Chris. See ya in the mornin’.”

Larabee nodded as he left the saloon.

Buck turned with a grin to head quietly up the stairs and knock on the gambler’s door. Time to repay a debt. And to make up for the last week’s separation.

***

Ezra smiled at the quiet knock as he finished hanging his coat neatly in his clothes closet. “The door is open, Mr. Wilmington.”

Buck ducked his head as he stepped through the doorway, closing the door softly behind him. “I came to get my watch back.”

“Oh you did?” Ezra began to unbutton his shirt as he looked up at the gunslinger with half-lowered eyelids, fire flashing in their green depths. “And how then do you plan to compensate me for winning our little wager?”

“How’s this?” Buck pulled the gambler tight against his length, curling one hand around the back of Ezra’s head as he lowered his lips to brush softly against Ezra’s.

Ezra opened his eyes with a soft sigh. “Mmmmmm,” he licked his lips lightly, savouring Buck’s taste. “It’s a start.”

“Just the beginnin’,” Buck agreed, dropping to his knees with a grin as his fingers made quick work of Ezra’s fastenings. Blue eyes met and held the gambler’s bright green gaze as Buck slowly leaned closer to Ezra, blowing warm breath through the chestnut curls peeking out above his opened trousers. Curling his fingers around the long, slender shaft tucked inside, Buck gently guided it to freedom.

Ezra groaned as the sure, strong fingers slid along his length, wrapping around his aching cock. Buck’s work roughened fingers stroked with smooth, long pulls. His thumb slid once around the crown before brushing back and forth across the small slit. “God, Buck,” Ezra gasped, arching his hips into the tight grip.

Buck grinned, “Easy, stud,” he breathed, “got a long ways to go yet.”

Grasping at the gunslinger’s shoulders with a white knuckled grip, Ezra struggled to remain upright. His knees trembled with the effort, his chest rose and fell with great gasping breaths. He wanted to throw his head back, squeeze his eyes tight and just revel in the fire Buck was igniting in his body, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He needed to watch. It was as if he needed to see Buck’s mouth closing around his aching erection in order to believe that the soft slurping sounds he heard and the wet warmth drawing him in were caused by the man kneeling at his feet, and not simply one of the vivid dreams that plagued his every night and left him aching and unfulfilled every morning that he woke alone.

“Buck!” Ezra gasped, leaning heavily on the gunslinger’s shoulders as Buck’s wiry moustache tickled up and down his sensitive flesh with every movement of his mouth.

Buck gripped the gambler’s thighs tight, steadying him. “Time you were up on the bed, Ez,” he muttered.

Ezra nodded, allowing himself to be nudged in the direction of his bed. He slid his right hand around Buck’s head, threading his fingers through the dark hair. “Don’t stop,” he drawled, his soft Southern accent husky with need.

“Be with ya in a minute,” Buck chuckled, “ya just lay back now.” He settled Ezra back against the pillows, tugging at his trousers and underwear, slipping everything off in one big bundle and throwing it in the direction the straight-backed chair by the window.

Ezra lay writhing on the bed, naked but for the silk shirt draped half off one shoulder. “Buck,” he whispered the soft entreaty, watching the other man with a heavy-lidded gaze as he reached for his own aching cock.

“And keep yer hands off!” Buck grinned as he batted Ezra’s fingers away. “That’s mine.”

Standing tall, Buck stepped back from the bed, slowly sliding his jacket off his shoulders. As Ezra’s eyes followed his every move, he drew it out, making a small seduction of the removal of his own clothing.

Ezra moaned softly, eyes glued to Buck’s hands as he teasingly shimmied out of his clothing, baring his flesh inch by inch to his hungry green gaze. He ached to feel Buck’s weight pressing him into the mattress, to feel the tickling brush of the hair on Buck’s chest against his skin.

Tossing his clothes to the same pile as Ezra’s discarded things, Buck stepped over to the sidetable, pulling open the bottom drawer to grab the small jar of creme secreted there. Scooping a small amount onto his fingers, he climbed up to straddle Ezra’s hips, smoothing the slick creme around the head of the gambler’s straining erection.

A shuddering moan rippled through Ezra’s chest as he tossed his head back, thrusting into Buck’s slippery grip.

Letting go and sliding his fingers back into the jar, Buck murmured, “We’re almost out.” He set the nearly empty jar on the sidetable and reached around to smooth his slick fingers against his anus, stretching and lubricating the puckered opening in preparation for taking Ezra inside.

“God, Buck, please,” Ezra whispered.

Buck smiled, wriggling farther up Ezra’s body to settle over his hips. Wrapping his fingers around Ezra’s cock, he centred it against his own anus. Using his other hand and the weight of his body to hold the gambler still and control the movement, Buck began a slow, delicious slide down, taking Ezra inside inch by teasing, torturous inch.

“Oh my Lord,” Ezra moaned softly as the warm, slick depths of Buck’s body swallowed more and more of his aching shaft. He struggled against Buck’s tight grip, needing to pump, to thrust into that tight haven.

“Hold on,” Buck panted, clenching around Ezra’s cock as he reversed direction, slowly sliding up until only the flared head remained inside. Picking up the pace only slightly, Buck started a slow, steady riding rhythm, taking Ezra from root to tip with each smooth motion.

“Damn it, no!” Ezra growled, and with a burst of strength, caught the bigger man by surprise, flipping them both over. Bracing his hands on the backs of Buck’s thighs, holding him exposed and open, Ezra began to thrust sharply, picking up speed. The lack of struggle combined with the growing glazed look in the gunslinger’s bright blue eyes and the panting grunts of pleasure were evidence enough for Ezra that he’d found Buck’s sweet spot.

Wrapping the fingers of one hand around Buck’s arching cock, Ezra began pumping it in the same quick cadence as his thrusts, spiralling both men higher and higher, closer and closer to the brink of climax.

With a shout, Ezra came, feeling his release pulse deeply into Buck’s body. Buck’s own cry followed quickly after.

***

Ezra lay snuggled against Buck’s side, trailing his fingers over Buck’s chest, teasing through the sparse curls, sliding over the smooth muscle. “I was hoping you’d follow me up tonight.” He smiled softly, kissing the wide collarbone under his cheek.

“Well,” Buck chuckled squeezing the gambler in a quick hug, “you know I always pay my debts.”

“Yes,” Ezra nodded sagely, “about that... it is a rather valuable pocket watch.” He glanced sideways at Buck with a laughing grin. “This was indeed a lovely _down payment_ , but I think you’ll owe me several more such payments before your debt will be fully discharged.”

“As many as it takes, Ez,” Buck grinned widely. “I ain’t never welched on a bet before and I ain’t about to start now.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Ezra smiled slyly, before continuing “And while you’re at it, you can pay for a new pair of trousers to replace that wrinkled mess you left me with.”

“What?!”

“I suppose you thought I didn’t notice?” Ezra laughed, rolling over onto Buck, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I’ll give ya somethin’ to notice,” Buck growled, flipping them both so that Ezra lay pinned beneath him.

“No tickling!” Ezra gasped, trying to wriggle free. “Buck! Noooo!”


End file.
